Betrunken
by Gepocha
Summary: Viktor ist flatterhaft wie ein Schmetterling in seinen Entscheidungen, Yuri wird wie eine fette alte Katze von einem Kind bei den Entscheidungen mitgezerrt und daraus entstehen spannende Situationen, die beide nicht im geringsten geplant oder vorausgesehen haben. Das ist eigentlich die Grundstory dieser ersten Staffel und wird hier fortgeführt.


Yuri blinzelte seine Lider hoch, im selben Moment schon geblendet von der Mittagssonne Barcelonas. Das erste, was er registrierte, war Schmerz: Er zog von hinter seinen Augen seine Kopfhaut entlang bis zum Ansatz seines Nackens, von Schulter zu Schulter, von den Schulterblätterspitzen hinab in sein Kreuz, seine Innenschenkel hinauf bis … Hilfe, selbst sein Hintern schmerzte. Was hatte er jetzt wieder für Verrenkungen gemacht?

Das meiste konnte er erklären. Er erinnerte sich, wie Viktor ihm auf der Abschlussfeier ein zweites Glas Sekt angeboten hatte. Danach wurde es schwammig, aber er konnte sich vorstellen, wie es weiterging. Ein Balletcontest mit Yurio, ein Walzer mit Viktor, Rückwärtsflicflac mit Christophe, ein ChaChaCha mit Viktor, dann hatten Phichit und er Yurio mit einem thailändischen Tanz zum Sieg gratuliert, bevor Viktor ihn zu einem Tango aufgefordert hatte. An diesem Punkt riss seine Erinnerung ab, aber es war bestimmt nicht dabei geblieben.

Er hatte definitiv zu viel getrunken. Mit einem Seufzen kniff er die Lider zusammen und versteckte sich vor der Sonne in Viktors Armkuhle. Ohne die lästigen Strahlen pochte sein Kopf gleich nur noch halb so viel. Viktor war so schön warm. Warum war er eigentlich nackt?

Halt.

Warum lag er nackt an Viktor gekuschelt? Yuri schreckte hoch, mit einem mal hellwach. Der Schmerz des Zuckens ließ ihn jaulen und die Lider wieder zusammen pressen. Die massierende Hand an seiner Schläfe machte es etwas besser. Er folgte der wohltuenden Hand, bis sein Kopf wieder auf Viktors Brust zu liegen kam.

„Ich dachte nicht, dass acht Gläser ausreichen, um dich so leiden zu lassen. Ein wahrer Japaner." Viktor klang eher amüsiert.

Yuri währenddessen genoss das sanfte Vibrieren der Brust unter seinem Ohr. Eben jene Brust bewegte sich in die Senkrechte, wobei der Schwarzhaarige durch einen Arm um seinen Oberkörper mitgezogen wurde. Etwas Kaltes legte sich an seine Lippen.

„Trink. Die Aspirin ist aufgelöst." Die sanfte Stimme verursachte erstaunlich wenige Schmerzen. „So ist es gut. Da, alles leer."

Es ging zurück in die Waagerechte. Yuri hielt die Augen stets geschlossen. Schließlich hob er einen Arm auf sein warmes Kissen und machte es sich bequem. Minute um Minute atmeten sie nur, in wartender Hoffnung, dass der Schmerz vorbei gehen möge.

Noch mal: Warum lag er nackt an Victor gekuschelt? Hatte er sich etwa übergeben und man hatte ihn ausziehen müssen? Oder war das wieder ganz er selbst gewesen, der sich irgendwann ausgezogen hatte? Er kannte die Bilder von letztem Jahr. Er wusste, zu was er betrunken fähig war. Diesmal hatte er es nackt bis in Viktors Bett gebracht, Kater in den Muskeln und im Kopf.

„Was habe ich getan?", murmelte Yuri erschlagen.

„Ganz dasselbe wie letztes Jahr." Er konnte das Lächeln in Viktors Stimme hören, ohne aufsehen zu müssen. „Tänze, Wettbewerbe, immer weniger Klamotten und am Ende hast du mich zu etwas überredet, was ich wollte, aber bis dahin noch nicht erkannt hatte."

„Was denn?" Er würde gern die blauen Augen sehen. Der andere klang zu glücklich, sein Lächeln musste berauschend sein. Aber die Angst vor dem Schmerz war stärker.

„Dasselbe wie letztes Jahr. Ich ziehe nach Japan und werde dein Coach."

Jetzt blinzelte Yuri doch. Huh … irgendetwas an der Aussage war komisch. Er richtete sich auf und sah auf das schöne Lächeln hinab, während die Zahnrädchen in seinem Kopf ratterten. Warum war die Aussage komisch? Schließlich fragte er: „Wolltest du nicht wieder selbst laufen?"

„Ja, will ich." Es folgte ein Grinsen. „Ich werde dein und mein Coach."

„Dein eigener Coach?"

„Falls das nicht geht, wirst du mein Coach."

Yuri schnaubte nur ob der völlig phantastischen Vorstellung. Wirklich. Als ob er Viktor irgendetwas beibringen könnte.

„Wieso nicht? Mein Ziel ist, Yurios und deine Rekorde zu schlagen. Du zeigst mir etwas und ich mache es besser, dann klappt das. Deine Aufgabe als Coach ist, mich zu motivieren. Das traue ich dir zu." Viktor hob eine Hand und strich über Yuris Wange. „Meine Aufgabe wird es sein, dich ebenfalls zu neuen Höhen anzutreiben. Mich nicht schlagen zu können heißt ja nicht, dass du nicht dich selbst schlagen kannst."

„Du bist ganz schön eingebildet, Viktor." Die Aussage wurde von einem sanften Lächeln begleitet. Sie wussten beide, dass es stimmte, daher war auch nicht zu erwarten, dass es sein Gegenüber aufregen würde.

„Ich gleiche deine absolute Selbstunterschätzung damit aus." Der andere stemmte sich etwas hoch und setzte einen Kuss auf Yuris Lippen. „Wollen wir uns ein Haus in Hasetsu kaufen? Direkt neben dem Onsen deiner Eltern? Ich erinnere mich, dass dort welche zum Verkauf standen."

„Warum ein Haus?" Der Schmerz ließ langsam nach und Yuri bekam das Gefühl, dass irgendetwas nicht ganz stimmte, aber bisher konnte er noch nicht genau bestimmen, was das war.

„Die Zimmer im Ryokan deiner Eltern sind zu klein für das Himmelbett, das ich uns kaufen möchte." Viktor legte den Kopf schief. „Also brauchen wir ein Haus, nicht?"

„Okay." Ein weiteres Blinzeln folgte. „Warum brauchen wir ein Himmelbett?"

Eine mit einem goldenen Ring geschmückte Hand wurde ihm vor Augen gehalten. Der Dankesring? Was wollte man ihm damit sagen? Er murmelte: „Ich habe nicht gewonnen."

„Stimmt. Ich löse das Versprechen nicht ein, bis du nicht gegen mich gewinnst." Der Russe unter ihm grinste. „Gerade ist das eh noch nicht erlaubt. So lange, wie du brauchst, wird es auch brauchen, bis wir dürfen."

„Was dürfen?" Denken war zu anstrengend. Yuri legte sich zurück an Viktors Seite und schloss die Lider. Sie würden zurück nach Japan gehen, das war doch alles, was er wollte. Eiskunstlauf und Viktor und Katsudon, was konnte man sich da mehr wünschen?

„Du bist süß, wenn du betrunken bist." Der Ältere schlängelte einen Arm um ihn herum. Seine Brust bebte vor kleinen Lachern, doch kein Geräusch war zu hören. „Wenn du Gold gegen mich gewinnst, heirate ich dich."

„Okay." Yuris Atem beruhigte sich.

Heiraten, ja, das konnte man sich auch wünschen. Er legte seinen Arm ebenfalls um den anderen.

Halt mal.

Was hatte Viktor gerade gesagt?


End file.
